1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an electro optical device in which a seal material is continuously drawn on a first large size substrate having a plurality of substrate forming areas.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device generally has a structure in which a pair of opposing substrates are bonded through a seal material at the periphery of each of the substrates and liquid crystal is enclosed in the space surrounded by the pair of substrates and the seal material. There has been known a liquid crystal injection method in which liquid crystal is injected in the space formed between the both substrates and the seal material by using a vacuum injection method or the like after the two substrates are bonded together through a seal material. Further, in recent years, one drop fill method (ODF) has been employed in which liquid crystal is dropped on at least one of the substrates and thereafter the other substrate is bonded thereto through a seal material so as to sandwich the liquid crystal.
In the one drop fill method, liquid crystal is dropped before a pair of substrates are bonded together, so that it is not required to form a liquid crystal injection opening in the seal material. Accordingly, in a pre process for collectively manufacturing a plurality of substrate forming areas by using large size substrates, the large size substrates can be bonded together.
Only one row of each substrate forming area 121 formed on a large size substrate is enlargedly shown in FIG. 11. The seal material 122 is drawn in a frame manner by using a dispenser for every substrate forming area 121, and the drawing start point and the drawing end point are closed by a joint 122a. 
The joint 122a is required to be certainly sealed. Shortage of application of the seal material at the joint 122a causes leakage of liquid crystal. On the other hand, excess application of the seal material at the joint 122a invites display error due to intrusion of the seal material into a viewing area. Accordingly, it is required to adjust drawing speed at the joint 122a between drawing start point and drawing end point when drawing the seal material. Accordingly, there is a problem that not only a complex labor is required, but also drawing takt time is lengthened.
Further, the seal material retained in the dispenser is ejected from a nozzle by a constant amount by application of air pressure or the like. In the state where the seal material is continuously ejected from the nozzle, the pressured air is ejected with the seal material, so that the seal material is always ejected by an approximately constant amount. However, once the ejection of the seal material is stopped, bubbles of air are retained in the dispenser, and the bubbles block the inside of the nozzle when the ejection of the seal material is restarted, thereby causing temporal ejection delay.
As a way to cope with the problem, a technique for continuously collectively forming a first pattern which becomes a part of the seal material and a second pattern which becomes a remaining part of the seal material on substrate forming areas arranged in a row or column direction among a plurality of substrate forming areas formed on a large size substrate is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2006-181418.
According to the technique, it is not required to form a seal material for every substrate forming area. Accordingly, it is not necessary to form a joint for every substrate forming area and setup time required for setting drawing conditions is also simplified, so that operation efficiency is improved. Further, the length of the seal material continuously ejected becomes long and the number of times for stopping the ejection of the seal material is reduced by the rate, so that the occurrence of ejection error can be reduced.
However, in the technique disclosed in the above document, the seal material is drawn by two patterns of a first pattern and a second pattern for one row or column, so that it is required to temporarily stop the ejection of the seal material when switching from the first pattern to the second pattern. As a result, drawing error occurs due to ejection delay when starting ejection for the second pattern. In addition, there is a problem in that it takes a drawing takt time for individually drawing the first pattern and the second pattern.